You`ve Got Mail
by maggotprncess666
Summary: Amber finds out the guy she met Online really was Jeff Hardy changed it a bit...god am i bored tonight
1. Default Chapter

skittlepanic: hey a/s/l?  
  
maggotprncess666: 17/f/pa u?  
  
skittlepanic:23/m/nc  
  
maggotprncess666::cool  
  
skittlepanic:so why u up dis late?  
  
maggotprncess666: late? lol i sleep during the day...im a creature of the night...lol  
  
skittlepanic: lol me too most of the time so is your hair really rainbow?  
  
maggotprncess666: not right now.... its purple and red  
  
skittlepanic: really me too!  
  
maggotprncess666: sweet...what dye do u use?  
  
skittlepanic: manic panic that shits awesome  
  
maggotprncess666: decent i use that too  
  
skittlepanic: cool...so what do u do for fun up in pa? :)  
  
maggotprncess666: nothing at all... its pretty boring up here...i just hang out, the only entertaining thing we do up here is have wrestling matches every now and then but I don't do that anymore  
  
skittlepanic:u watch wrestling?  
  
rmaggotprncess666: sometimes when im home which is usually never tho  
  
skittlepanic: lol whos your favorite?  
  
maggotprncess666: probably hardy boyz  
  
skittlepanic: whys that?  
  
maggotprncess666: have you ever watched them? They`re awesome...i saw them on shotgun a loooong time ago and ive been hooked.  
  
skittlepanic:lolz is that why you dye your hair?  
  
maggotprncess666: naw ive been dying my hair when they were still in their flowered tights....unfortunately everyone up here thinks im just tryin to copy him.... or worse christina aguilera even tho she stole my style.  
  
skittlepanic: lol i hate her  
  
maggotprncess666: lol ok good....but one good thing about it...when we wrestled i got to be Jenn Hardy...  
  
skittlepanic: jenn hardy?  
  
maggotprncess666: ya my friends were stupid...at least i got to do the senton bomb i love doin that thing  
  
skittlepanic: lol ya it is pretty fun to do....so why dont you wrestle anymore?  
  
maggotprncess666: i stopped hanging out with them  
  
skittlepanic: why?  
  
maggotprncess666: i dropped out of school and they spread rumors about me that i was pregnant.....with my 5th kid no less  
  
skittlepanic: damn were you? lolz  
  
maggotprncess666: lol i have no children thank you very much.  
  
skittlepanic:ok good so whyd you drop out? sorry bout asking so many questions  
  
maggotprncess666: its ok.. i just couldnt handle it anymore... all the people, constantly being called a slut because heaven forbid the most popular girls b/f dumped her for me!  
  
skittlepanic: damn that sux  
  
maggotprncess666: ya i know thats who im supposedly pregnant with now  
  
skittlepanic: damn.... i kinda know how you feel thats how it is w/ my job i just cant handle it.... it isnt the people tho  
  
maggotprncess666: then get a new job lol  
  
skittlepanic: i cant....i hate it but im uncontrollably infatuated with it  
  
maggotprncess666:: lol  
  
skittlepanic: so your working on a band?  
  
maggotprncess666: yeah were called NE1`s death  
  
skittlepanic: scary jk what kind of music?  
  
maggotprncess666: metal .we probably wont make it big but i dont care as long as im makin music  
  
skittlepanic: true  
  
maggotprncess666: so... gotta pic? Im bored and I don't usually ask. :*(  
  
skittlepanic: ya but i cant send it im sorry  
  
maggotprncess666: aw why not? hold on a sec ok mines sent  
  
skittlepanic: u wouldnt believe me  
  
maggotprncess666: why wouldnt i?  
  
skittlepanic:lets just say alot of people know who i am  
  
maggotprncess666: famous?  
  
skittlepanic:yeah  
  
maggotprncess666: well um... if u want me to believe its you hold up a sign saying ......hi amber i dont know ill believe ya then  
  
skittlepanic: alright sent  
  
maggotprncess666: got em  
  
skittlepanic:you gonna freak out? please dont freak out  
  
maggotprncess666: lol why would i freak out?  
  
skittlepanic:i dont know most girls do  
  
maggotprncess666: well im not most girls...i mean no offense but your only semi famous  
  
skittlepanic:semi famous?  
  
maggotprncess666: you have to be reeeeeally famous for me to freak out ..no offense but your not ozzy...your not quite famous enough...youre semi famous...your quasi-famous....youre the margarine of famous.....your the diet coke of famous...just one calorie not even enough  
  
skittlepanic:lolz i love that movie!  
  
maggotprncess666:spy who shagged me ?  
  
skittlepanic: ya  
  
maggotprncess666::ya me 2.... i mean no offense to you but unless your like marilyn monroe or someone your just a normal person with a tight ass job  
  
skittlepanic:dude you are soo awesome u r the 1st person i met who felt that way  
  
maggotprncess666: lol umm thanx i think j/k can i ask you something?  
  
skittlepanic:ya sure  
  
maggotprncess666: why are u online anyway?  
  
skittlepanic: to tell you the truth i was pretty lonely so i figured id look sum stuff up but decided to chat instead  
  
maggotprncess666: oh i know exactly what dat feels like.  
  
skittlepanic:ya i mean me and all da guys we just hang out but none of us actually talk about shit  
  
maggotprncess666: ya thats how it is... my best conversations are when im arguing w/ someone that witchcraft is not satanism  
  
skittlepanic:your wiccan?  
  
maggotprncess666::have been for 7 years  
  
skittlepanic: thats awesome you've been doin it that long im tryin to read up on it  
  
maggotprncess666: cool  
  
skittlepanic: soo what part of pa u in?  
  
maggotprncess666: near pittsburgh  
  
skittlepanic:really? you goin to the show tomorrow?  
  
maggotprncess666: unfortunately no... ive been tryin to get tickets  
  
skittlepanic: o that sux  
  
maggotprncess666: ya but oh well maybe next time  
  
skittlepanic:u know what hold on a sec  
  
maggotprncess666: ok  
  
skittlepanic:ok um u do wanna go tomorrow right?  
  
maggotprncess666: ya sure  
  
skittlepanic:ok i just talked to my boss and he said hell work something out  
  
maggotprncess666: youre kiddin me  
  
skittlepanic:no seriously  
  
maggotprncess666: um ok thanx  
  
skittlepanic:no problem just go to the gate…  
  
maggotprncess666: ok  
  
skittlepanic: ok vince`ll take care of it  
  
maggotprncess666::this is weird  
  
skittlepanic:lol well hey i gotta get some sleep ill see you tomorrow  
  
maggotprncess666: ok c-ya Jeff  
  
skittlepanic:bye Amber 


	2. the meeting

[pic]  
  
"What am I doing? I'm so stupid anyone could have made those pics easily on a computer" I said walking into the line.  
  
I walked up to the ticket taker and she looked at a piece of paper  
  
"may I have your first name please?" She asked  
  
"amber " I replied to her  
  
"ok follow him" she said pointing to a security guard  
  
"here" he said handing me a pass  
  
"wait a sec you mean I actually talked to Jeff hardy last night?"  
  
" yeah I guess so Mr. McMahon told me Jeff hardy had a visitor and to take her backstage"  
  
"wait a sec...Im going backstage?"  
  
"Yes maam here we are" he said showing me into the room  
  
"amber?" Jeff asked standing up  
  
"yep that's me"  
  
"how ya doing?"  
  
"pretty cool you?"  
  
"Good the show don't start for another 2 hours so I figured id just bring ya back here so ya don't have to be bored out of your mind."  
  
"Ok cool thanks"  
  
"no problem" he replied in his southern drawl  
  
"so.... who do you fight tonight?"  
  
"Paul..Errrr HHH sorry "  
  
"its cool I knew who Paul was anyway.... so do you win?" I asked sitting down  
  
"I cant tell ya that dont wanna ruin the surprise" he joked,  
  
" aw meanie" I laughed,  
  
"You wanna meet everyone?"  
  
"Ya sure I answered him "he stood up and opened the door.  
  
I followed him out  
  
"theyre all eating probably"  
  
"ok" I said walking next to him we walked down 2 halls and went into the cafeteria "  
  
who do you wanna meet first?" he asked  
  
"I don't care" I said  
  
"alrighty then " he laughed "c'mon" we walked to the corner and sat at a table  
  
"guys this is amber.... amber this is my brother matt, his girlfriend Amy Dumas, Paul levesque, stephanie McMahon, Adam Copeland and Jason reso"  
  
"everyone calls me jay" he said shaking my hand  
  
"hey" I said to everyone  
  
"hi amber"  
  
"so... are you the girl Jeff met off the internet? Amy asked  
  
"yeah" I laughed  
  
"yeah Jeff told us about you...shocked the hell out of us. He barely ever talks to anyone and then he meets someone off the Internet "matt joked,  
  
"ya all he ever goes online for is to read his fan pages." Jay joked  
  
" hey now! The fan fiction is awesome!" Jeff replied defending himself  
  
"ya right Jeff you know you only read the adult fan fiction" Adam said  
  
" I read all of em Adam" he replied sarcastically  
  
"but seriously there are a lot of good writers. There was this one story where I had a kid"  
  
"what?!?" Stephanie coughed spitting out her drink  
  
"lovely little water spout steph but anyway the story went like this, me and my best friend who was a wrestler got drunk one night things happen blah blah blah she leaves, no one knows where she goes and I finally see her 4 years later and she has a kid and I find out its mine and I convince her to come back to the wwf, but you should see the way they portray the little girl her names Celeste I think and she dyes her hair like me and her "mommy""  
  
"aw that's sweet how does it end" Amy asked"  
  
"I don't know it wasn't finished  
  
"oops" I said sinking into my chair  
  
"what's wrong?" Jeff asked me  
  
"I know what story you read"  
  
"cool did you read it before" he asked  
  
"um...not exactly…….. I kind of wrote it" I said laughing from embarrassment  
  
"really you wrote that?  
  
"Yeah I said blushing  
  
"whoa that is weird...do you have any other fics?  
  
"ya"  
  
"any about me?"  
  
"A few" I laughed,  
  
"Jeff you're embarrassing her! Amy yelled at him  
  
"im sorry am I?" Jeff asked apologetically  
  
"don't worry amber its nothing...who else have you written about?" Amy asked changing the subject  
  
"alot of people Slipknot eminem wheni thought he was still cool,sr-71, jay and silent bob, n sync leave me alone I had a teeny phase back there, 2gether,stephen Baldwin, I even wrote one about Mickey dolenz" I laughed feeling a little more comfortable now  
  
" Mickey dolenze?" Stephanie laughed  
  
"hey now! He was cute in the 60`s I laughed  
  
"ya if know but I'm more of a Davy girl" she laughed  
  
"can I read your fanfics sometime?" Jeff asked me  
  
"ummm....... are you sure you want to?" I blushed again  
  
"ya sure why wouldn't I?  
  
"um..." I stalled trying to think of an excuse for him  
  
"I think what amber here is trying to say is that like everybody her mind is in the gutter and her stories are of the adult persuasion" Adam said trying to sound sophisticated (key word trying (sorry couldn't resist) I dropped my head into my hands letting out a growl  
  
"guys you are embarrassing her!!" Amy yelled at them  
  
"c'mon amber" she said grabbing my hand we walked into the bathroom  
  
"you ok?" she asked me  
  
"ya im fine im just really, really, really, embarrassed"i laughed  
  
" ya well I don't think Jeff minds you writing stories about him...don't tell him I told you but...he has your pic on wallpaper on his laptop."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Ya he never talks to anyone on the Internet you must have really impressed him "  
  
"I didn't do anything! We were just talking!"  
  
"Well then I don't know.... you want to hang out this week? Me matt and Jeff are staying here for our vacation  
  
"yall are here for a week?"  
  
"Ya you want to? "  
  
"ya sure"  
  
"cool then Jeff can read your fan fiction"  
  
"oh no!" I cried walking out of the door  
  
"were back" Amy sang as we sat down  
  
"im sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you" Jeff apologized to me  
  
" its ok I said so anyways" 


End file.
